The Treasures
What are the Treasures and why are they so important to the development of your custom created character CCC? The Treasures are various powers, items, and equipments from across all fiction meant to give your CCC an ability that they may currently lack or to improve upon already possessed powers and abilities. The treasures can be combined with other treasures to increase a CCC overall ability, speed, durability, looks, power sets, and can give your CCC the boost to win an important battle. Treasures are vast and numerous and can range from spirit animals and eye powers to spaceships and giant mechas. In any battle in this fandom quality over quantity makes but in the case of Treasures it can be said that both quality and quantity will lead a CCC to almost instant victory over an opponent who has not obtained his/her treasure powers. Like CCC the Treasures are specifically designed by you to enhance your CCC with specific powers that you want and may or may not have access to and have some minor restrictions Conception History in the Fandom Types of Treasures There are many different types of treasures in ultimate fandom battle. Each treasure has its own category in which it can stand alone in and depending on how you build each of your treasures it can be classified as. Each treasure category has a naming scheme that always follows the pattern of having The Treasure: followed by what the treasure actually is. The known treasures that are available to all CCC but are not mandatory to any CCC are listed as follows; The Treasure: Martial Arts, The Treasure: Power Source, The Treasure: Eye Power, The Treasure: Power Fruit, The Treasure: Symbiotic Spirit Beast, The Treasure: Grand Equation, The Treasure: Unique Weapon, The Treasure: Powered Armor, The Treasure: Great Shield, The Treasure: Desired Object, The Treasure: Necklace, The Treasure: Power Helmet, The Treasure: Powered Rings, The Treasure: Fierce Gauntlet, The Treasure: Power Boots, The Treasure: Gigantic Mecha, The Treasure: Traveling Vehicle Treasure Limitations There will be certain limitations and restrictions applied to The Treasures for the sake of battle fairness and overall equality in regards to the world of ultimate fandom battle. # Characters can't have overlapping treasures. (I make a three CCC consisting of Hagoromo - Naruto, Yamamoto - Bleach, and White Beard - One Piece. I want the everyone to have the Sharingan for their The Treasure: Eye Power. Well since Hagoromo already has the Rinnegan which is an evolution of the Sharingan no one can obtain the Sharingan but each character can get different eye based abilities and combine it with Hagoromo's Rinnegan for a new and unique eye based power. Or lets say that I want to give Yamamoto the same fruit power as White Beard for The Treasure: Fruit Power. Well since white beard already has the Gura Gura no Mi Yamamoto won't be able to ingest the Gura Gura no Mi but all three characters are able to ingest different fruits in addition to White Beards' own fruit power.) # More may/can be added if needed but the first one is the main one that should be addressed. Treasure Tier Treasure are broken down into three basic distinctive tiers for each category and then each tier can be further subdivided based upon factors determined by the CCC. This tiering system is further explored within each category of the treasures but please be aware that the tiering system is designed for the purpose of differentiating the weaker powers from the stronger powers and setting up a system where superiority can be established easily and effectively within ultimate fandom battle.